Tangled Emotions Of A Teenage Ridley Davis
by sunshine-48
Summary: Everyone knew that Brooke Davis was the town slut it was only fate that her daughter be the exact same way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I would love to say that I own Nathan, however I don't. I would love to own Keith, just because I absolutely love him, but I don't. I would love to say that I'm exactly like Brooke minus that entire whole entire slut thing, but I'm not. I utterly wish that they'd boot Haley off the show, but I'm pretty sure they won't.

In a nutshell, what I'm trying to say is; I got nothing.

Please do not sue. I'm not in the mood for a court hearing.

Summary: Everyone knew that Brooke Davis was the town slut; it was only fate that her daughter be the exact same way.

* * *

I suppose that I should introduce myself. My name is Ridley Davis, and my mother is Brooke Davis. Don't ask me who my father is, I don't have an answer. My mother says that it was some random guy that she met in California when she went to U.C.L.A. and to be frank, I wouldn't doubt it. You see when my mom was younger, she lived in this town called Tree Hill (the town that we're currently living in), and she was the town doorknob. You know, everyone gets a turn or something really weird like that. Apparently, my mom wasn't well liked in Tree Hill back in the Stone Age. And if she was, she wasn't anymore. My mom always said it was because the people here were simple-minded fickle folk. I always said it was because they were jealous. Who wouldn't be? My mother's beautiful, smart and successful. Granted she was a slut, but that's just one little flaw. Okay maybe it's a big one but who am I to care? I'm the same way.

Maybe I should start from the beginning. It's _supposed_ to be the best way. I was born on December 25th. Yes I am a Christmas baby. As I already told you my name is Ridley Davis and my mother is Brooke Davis owner of B.R.D. it's a nice restaurant that has a wide variety of foods. My mom owns two in L.A. and one here in Tree Hill. Anyways back to the original programming, I was ten years old when we moved here. I loved my life in L.A. and when my mom put us here I felt like screaming. I hated this town then and I mostly, sometimes hate this town now. I was twelve when my mom asked me if I wanted to move back to L.A. but I said no. Why say no you ask? Well this is how it went.

_I was in the cereal aisle of the grocery store when two other women came walking down with their carts. My back was turned to them but I could hear everything they were saying._

_"Did you hear? Brooke Davis is still in town with the spawn of Satan at her side." One said._

_"I've been to her restaurant before. It's actually quite good." The other woman said._

_"Theresa! You don't just walk in there and eat there. She probably poisoned the food." Lady number one said._

_I felt like slapping her._

_"Bevin, Brooke is pretty cool. I don't understand why you don't like her. In high school you practically groveled at her feet." Theresa reminded Bevin._

_I snickered silently. So my mother really didn't lie when she said that people practically worshipped the ground she walked on in high school._

_"So did you." Bevin snapped. "Anyways who cares about Brooke Davis she was a slut and always will be a slut. And just you watch her spawn will be the exact same way. Like mother, like daughter."_

_"Bevin! Ridley's twelve!" Theresa told Bevin._

_I was beginning to really like that Theresa woman._

_"Ridley? What the Hell kind of name is Ridley?" Bevin snarled._

_I rolled my eyes. "What the Hell kind of name is Bevin, you fat cow." I muttered. While they both walked by._

_"Excuse me? What did you say?" Bevin asked._

_I turned around to look at her. You know for a twelve year old I had one helluva attitude. My mom always said that I got it from her. "I said that you should stop eating so much, it's making you look like a fat cow." Okay so that wasn't exactly what I said, but who cares?_

_I turned around and walked away. That night my mother asked me if I wanted to go back to L.A. Now if she asked me this before the incident in the grocery store I would of said yes, in a heartbeat, however, after the incident I said no._

_"Why" My mom asked._

_"Because I want the people in this town to eat their words. And anyways we're Davis's and we don't give up."_

That was four years ago and true to Bevin's words I was the spitting image of my mother. Right down to her hair, to the dimples, and to the sparkling personality that people love to hate.

I will be brutally honest with you. Most of the people in Tree Hill High hate me. But I don't care, because I'm used to being hated. What's the fun if you're not hated? The one thing that does suck is that I don't have any friends. I have conquests and people who hang off of every single word that I say, but no friends. But what's the big deal? My mom always said that all friends do is lie to you and betray you. I always thought my mom was right. I look up to my mom. She's my idol, and I love her. She got along fine without a husband or any friends. And I felt the exact same way.

That was until I laid eyes on Lucas Scott Jr.

* * *

Alright chapter one is now done. Please leave a little review even if it's to say you hate it. Just let me know. I don't really know what I'm going to do with this. It's like that with every story I write, but I'll wait it out. It's been on my mind for a while. If anyone's done this already I'm sorry.

Anyways thank you all for your time.

Yours truly,

**Books.** (A little nick-name I picked up)

P.S. Background on Lucas Scott Jr. He's Lucas and Peyton's child.


	2. Have A Nice Day

Disclaimer: I would love to say that I own Nathan, however I don't. I would love to own Keith, just because I absolutely love him, but I don't. I would love to say that I'm exactly like Brooke minus that entire whole entire slut thing, but I'm not. I utterly wish that they'd boot Haley off the show, but I'm pretty sure they won't.

In a nutshell, what I'm trying to say is; I got nothing.

Please do not sue. I'm not in the mood for a court hearing.

Summary: Everyone knew that Brooke Davis was the town slut; it was only fate that her daughter be the exact same way.

* * *

Tangled Emotions Of A Teenage Ridley Davis.

Chapter 2: Have A Nice Day.

Lucas Scott Jr. Son of Lucas Scott Sr. and Peyton Sawyer. I don't think that there's a hotter boy in Tree Hill High compared to Lucas. Well his cousin Danny comes a very close second. Just to make things awfully clear Lucas Jr. goes by Luke while his father goes by the full name. I'll never understand why parents name their kids after themselves, seems awfully selfish of them don't you think? My mom said it was because Luke's parents are selfish people who deserve to burn in eternal Hell.

I think that's just her personal opinion.

Anyways, Luke has two cousins. Danny and Beth Scott. Nathan and Haley Scott's two children. Personally, I _hate_ Beth. Just because she hates me. I mean honestly, just because I had a one night stand with her brother should not make her hate me. Her brother was fine with the fact that it was only a one night stand. I don't see why she can't be fine. Then again she's one of those girls who would like to wait until their married to have sex. God, that's so over-used. Beth Scott is exactly like her mother. _Supposedly_ an innocent saint. Her mother was so close to divorcing their father because she wanted to pursue a music career with a Ryan Cabrera wannabe. God, how pathetic can the people of this town get?

I'm willing to stake my life that they can become overly pathetic, just you watch.

* * *

Mondays for me are the Devils Day. I hate Mondays. And it's not like this Monday is a good Monday, no it's horrible. I knew I never should have gone to that party the night before. But who am I to refuse a party invitation?

The good thing is that it's my day to take the car. My mom and I have revolving days to take the car. It makes things easier. Well at least from us.

Apparently my alarm clock wouldn't work this morning, and my mom left early so I woke up late. Which is great. Really, it's bloody fantastic. I hope you sensed the sarcasm. While hurrying down the stairs I slipped. I slipped and bruised my hand. My writing hand for that. My ass also hurt from where I fell. Then, while I'm drinking my orange juice, it falls, splatters onto the floor, and breaks into a million little pieces.

What a fantastic start to my day.

When I'm finally done cleaning the mess in my kitchen I grab the keys off the counter and race to my car. Getting in I see a folded piece of paper on the passenger seat. I unfold the paper and start to read.

_Riddle,_

_I hope that you get to school on time, but hey, who am I to tell you to get to school on time. I was never on time. I just wanted to leave you a little something because I wasn't able to see you this morning. I'll be running a little bit late tonight because I have some paperwork to do for the restaurant, but if you want make something. You know I love it when you cook!_

_Love you always and forever._

_Your Mother._

_Also known as The Brooke Davis._

_P.S. Have a nice day!_

"Oh yes mother, you should just see how nice of a day I'm having now." I muttered to myself.

I put the keys in the ignition and screamed out in frustration. The gas tank was full enough just to reach the Gas Station around the corner. School was at least a ten minute drive from my house.

Just when I thought that this day couldn't get any worse, it did. It got much worse.

* * *

"Ms. Davis I'm so glad that you decided to grace us with your presence." My English teacher, Mr. Whitaker said as I slipped through the door.

I smirked at him. "You know me Mr. Whitaker; I just have to make an appearance."

He frowned at me, "Take your seat Ridley." I took my seat and got glared at by Beth. I glared back. "As you all know, Christmas vacation is coming up soon." The class immediately started talking. Jesus Christ, (Sorry Jesus) I almost forgot my birthday. "Settle down." It took a few minutes but the class finally settled down. "I'm giving you an assignment." Groans flew up from the students mouths. "This assignment is to be in pairs and I'll be assigning the pairs." More groans. "You and your partner are going to make a video. In that video you will include, you dreams, your goals, your plans, the things you like and dislike. It can include anything you want it to include; it just has to be appropriate."

"Mr. Whitaker?" A voice asked from the back. I turned around, it was Hawk Barrette. He was the quarter-back on our football team. I had sex with him earlier on in the year. "When you say dreams do you mean fantasies that consist of a certain Ridley Davis? Because I'm sure that I could give a full detail on every guys's fanta…"

"That's enough Mr. Barrette." Whitaker snapped.

I groaned silently and put my head in my hands. Catcalls grew from some of the males in the class. I kept my head down. I really wasn't up for this.

"I will assign you your partner now." Whitaker began. "Hawk and Amelia." A groan came from Hawk's mouth. I shook my head. Amelia was a nice girl. She was quiet and didn't say much, but I liked her because she didn't say bad things about me. "Derrick and Cathleen. Marcos and Margie. Jeff and Carmen. Luke and Ridley." My head snapped up. Did he just say what I think he said? I took a peek at Beth just to see what her facial expression was like. Her face was pulled together, like she swallowed something sour.

Oh yeah, he said exactly what I thought he said.

I looked at Luke. He didn't look exactly happy. In fact by the way he was looking I would think he would've rather a pit-bull as a partner instead of me.

A part of me died just a little bit.

* * *

The rest of the day went on without any incidents. Thank God. I was getting ready to go home when I turned the corner of the hall and saw Luke with Danny, Beth and Hawk. I hid behind the corner again. I really wanted to know what they were saying.

"Dude, you're so lucky that you get to work with Ridley. I would absolutely love to make a video with her." Hawk paused and spoke again. "If you know what I mean."

I pushed the bile down my throat. What did I ever see in that guy again? He had to re-do English because he failed it and couldn't graduate without it, but seriously what did I see in him? Oh that's right, his muscles and green eyes. I'm a sucker for colored eyes.

"Hawk, don't be like that. That's gross." Danny said.

_Good-boy Danny._

"Who would want to even touch her? She's like freaking trash. I swear to God she probably has a sexually transmitted infection or something. Just looking at her makes me want to barf."

_Yeah well being one inch near you makes me want to throttle your neck, but somehow I contain myself. Bitch_.

"Beth!" Danny exclaimed. "Shut-up! I don't see why you have such a problem with her. She's a nice girl when you get to know her."

"Oh I know she's nice." Hawk said.

"She slept with you for one night and than left. She's a whore." Beth said.

"It was a mutual agreement Beth." Danny told her.

"Just shut-up both of you." Luke interrupted. "You're not the one who has to work with her. Hawk I don't care if she's good in bed, she doesn't interest me. Danny I don't care if she's supposedly a nice girl, that's not going to change my mind. Beth if Danny says it was a mutual agreement then get over it. Ridley Davis has been and always will be a whore. That much people know."

_Wow. That was harsh._

"You guys are stupid, stereo-typical idiots." Danny stated. He walked out of the school and the three people followed him.

I snuck out of my little hiding place. I walked to my car got in and drove home.

I waited until I was safe in the confines of my house, on my comfortable sofa, watching a black and white movie on mute, and it was then that I cried.

People don't know jack-shit.

All in all, it wasn't that nice of a day. Wouldn't you agree?

* * *

Yay, chapter two is done. I hope that it was good. If it was corny just tell me. I don't know if I should make it a Luke/Ridley or a Danny/Ridley. Give me a poll okay? I'll see how many I get and than I'll try and make it up. I won't promise you it will turn out the way you guys may want it to.

I don't know I'll see.

Onto my reviewers;

Riza-4789: I like the pairing Jake and Peyton but it just didn't fit in this story. I don't think that Jake will be in this story. I know! Sad. I love Brooke too! She's my favorite character! I'm glad that you like it.

Candigirl: Hopefully it's still interesting. I bet that Lucas Jr. wasn't what you thought he would be like, was he?

LuvtheOC09, Brucas4ever, and Lauren: Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope that you like it so far.

SuperJew277: I really hope that it turns out good. I really do hope. Yes, I did actually. That's why I said I don't own anything; because Ridley wasn't my idea it's just something to link the two together. Does that make any sense? Hopefully you liked this chapter.

OTHandScottluver, Chadslover, IluvDanBen33, and Jeytonlover: Thank you all so much! I really hope that you all like it so far. Hopefully you all still like the story.

Thank you all so much. If I missed or forgot anyone I am so sorry! Please forgive me.

Thank you all again.

Your truly,

**Books.**

P.S. Danny is a year ahead of Luke and Beth and Ridley.


	3. A Question or Two

Disclaimer: I would love to say that I own Nathan, however I don't. I would love to own Keith, just because I absolutely love him, but I don't. I would love to say that I'm exactly like Brooke minus that entire whole entire slut thing, but I'm not. I utterly wish that they'd boot Haley off the show, but I'm pretty sure they won't.

In a nutshell, what I'm trying to say is; I got nothing.

Please do not sue. I'm not in the mood for a court hearing.

Summary: Everyone knew that Brooke Davis was the town slut; it was only fate that her daughter be the exact same way.

* * *

Tangled Emotions Of A Teenage Ridley Davis.

Chapter 2: A Question or Two.

I cried myself to sleep when I came home from school. They shouldn't mean anything. They mean nothing to me. Yet, they mean everything. Words are hurtful. They can cut through you like a knife and leave nothing in their place.

I woke up to a sore neck and the smell of pancakes. I looked out the window. The sun was just starting to come up and the sky was the shade of pink. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I loved it when the sun set and rose. Everything seems so peaceful for that one moment. Where nothing could go wrong. Then, you enter the real world and everything seems to go wrong. I took a sniff. Yummy, pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes to be exact.

I walked into the kitchen and looked at my mom. "You're up early." I said to her.

She turned around to face me. "I have to go to work early, so I figured I'd make breakfast." She paused and than spoke again. "Plus, I thought it would be a good idea if you got at least some of your homework done." She said that with a knowing smirk.

I smiled a bit and sat at the table. Today was only Tuesday. If today was anything like yesterday, I think I just want to die.

"You want to tell me why I came home to my daughter on the couch with tear-stains on her cheeks?" My mom asked me.

I felt embarrassed. I hated crying. I hate feeling so low that the only thing you can do is cry. I hate knowing that the others get the satisfaction of getting beneath your skin, and I hate how I let myself get there. I told my mother that too.

"Sometimes you have to cry Riddle." My mom told me.

"Why? Why do people have to cry?"

"Because when you cry it shows that you're still human."

I looked at my mother and realized for the first time in my life that my mother wasn't as strong as I gave her credit for. I now knew why people think that my mother and I look and act so much alike. It's not only physical appearance or how we both act or talk like; it's because we're both broken.

* * *

English class is slowly becoming my worst nightmare. Currently, I'm sitting beside the guy that thinks I'm a brainless slut and doesn't like me. Doesn't that suck? When you really like a guy but you know that he doesn't like you back? It's the worst feeling you could possibly get. "So we might as well get started." I said. "We should start asking each other questions. Slowly ease our way into the project."

"So we what? Ask each other a question or two." Luke asked.

I smiled brightly. "Exactly." If he didn't like me that was fine. He could rip my heart out and step on it if he wanted to, but he sure as _Hell_ wasn't going to see it. "I'll go first." I offered. He nodded. "What is the number one thing you would like to do before you graduate from High School?" I looked at the question again. "Jesus, we still have two more years before we graduate why is he making us ask this question now?"

"He's making us ask this question now so it can prepare us for the future. Some of us actually want to do things other than handle the street." Beth interrupted.

She wants to play dirty, I'll play dirty. That bitch was going to pay for what she said yesterday. "Well at least some of us will know what the pleasure of life actually feels like. God knows the only pleasure of life you've had consisted of chocolate cake. And look where that got you. Does you cheerleading outfit still fit on you or did you have to get it re-fitted?" Okay that was weak, but at this point I really didn't care.

"Is that the best you could come up with Ridley?" She asked smiling.

I wanted to smack that smile off of her face. "Let me tell you something _Bethie-Poo_, watch what you say, because I can and will destroy you. You are nothing. Do you know what you are? You're a piece of dirt in a pile of mud." That was harsh but I was beyond the point of caring.

I turned around to face Luke. "The one thing that I'd like to do before I graduate would be to show the school that I'm not a brainless slut that you all think I am." He went to say something, but I cut him off. "I mean that is your impression of me isn't it? That I'm trash?" Luke's eye's went wide and he bowed his head down. "Answer me this. Why is it that you hate me? You tell everyone that you hate me and that you're impression of me will never change, but why? What did I ever do to you too make you feel like that?"

"That was more than a question or two." He responded looking me in the eyes.

"Some of the best questions are." I picked up my bag and walked out of class. I didn't care if it wasn't time to go or if it was only the first period in the morning, I had to get out of there.

* * *

I walked out of the school and started to walk through the parking lot. I watched as a red BMW came in and parked. I knew who that car belonged to. I made my way to the car. "What are you doing at school so late?" I asked the guy when he walked out.

Danny smiled. "I had a free first period so I decided to sleep in. What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be in there?" He pointed at the school.

"I should but I'm not." I put my hands in my back pockets of my jeans. "Hey Danny, you want to skip today with me?"

He shrugged. "I didn't really feel like going to school anyway."

* * *

Okay so what do you guys think? I honestly thought that this was a weak chapter. I really thought that it was weak. Please let me know. Your reviews mean everything to me.

Speaking of reviews onto my reviewers:

OthandScottLuver: I'm happy that you liked the update, hopefully you liked this one. I like Lucas and Brooke together but they're not my favorite ship. My favorite ship believe it or not is Nathan/Brooke. But they're not going to be together in this story. I would like to think that I know where this story is going, but we'll just see. Thanks for the review!

JeytonLover: It was funny wasn't it? I don't really like Peyton that much. Especially when she was hanging out with Anna. I hated her then. I love both Ridley and Danny. Yes, Danny is Nathan and Haley's. Is it really one of your favorite stories? You just made my day!

Cutiek88: It does have many possibilities doesn't it? I hope that in the end it actually turns out good. Thanks for the compliment!

Nikki: Me too. I like Ridley and I hope that people will stop being idiots! Hehehe. I'm glad that you like it so far.

Clemsontigerschic: I've updated, how do you like it?

Riza-4789: Hello again to you too. So glad that you like it! Hopefully this was one was good, if it wasn't feel free to bash! Hehehe.

Thank you so much to everyone. If I forgot anyone I am so so so sorry.

Yours Truly,

**Books.**


	4. Were You Ever Going To Tell Me?

Disclaimer: I would love to say that I own Nathan, however I don't. I would love to own Keith, just because I absolutely love him, but I don't. I would love to say that I'm exactly like Brooke minus that entire whole entire slut thing, but I'm not. I utterly wish that they'd boot Haley off the show, but I'm pretty sure they won't.

In a nutshell, what I'm trying to say is; I got nothing.

Please do not sue. I'm not in the mood for a court hearing.

Summary: Everyone knew that Brooke Davis was the town slut; it was only fate that her daughter be the exact same way.

* * *

Tangled Emotions Of A Teenage Ridley Davis.

Chapter 2: Were You Ever Going To Tell Me?

Danny and I went to his family's beach house right after we skipped. It was beautiful here. You could see the ocean and how it stretched for what seemed to be forever. Since it was winter it was tad bit cold but nothing serious. He went into the house while I stayed on the sand. A few minutes later he came out with a blanket and food. He looked like he was struggling carrying all of the stuff so I went and took some things from him. "You could have asked me to help you, you know." I told him.

"And risk damaging my ego? No thanks, I'll pass."

"You're ego? Oh right the one the size of Canada."

He put his hand to his chest. "That hurt. That was like the biggest blow I've ever gotten."

I shrugged. "You brought it on yourself."

"Maybe I did."

We talked a lot after that. We talked about the classes we were taking, what we were doing over Christmas break, our favorite movies, music, colors, we talked about the future and what we wanted to do, we talked about everything you could talk about. We laughed and sometimes talked over each other; he reached over and started to tickle me while I shrieked for him to stop. Before we knew it, the hours flew by and the food was gone. We laid down and watched the clouds go by.

"That one looks like a dog." He pointed to one cloud.

"Which one?" I asked.

"That one." He pointed to one on the far right. "See? There's its head and the body and his four stubby legs and there's his tail."

"Why does it have to be a boy?"

"What?" He looked at me like I grew a second head. "What do you mean, '_why does it have to be a boy?'_"

"It's exactly what I meant. Why does it have to be a boy? Why can't it be a female dog?"

"You mean like a bitch." He said laughing.

I punched him in the arm. "Danny stop being an idiot." I ordered him.

"Fine okay whatever." He relented. "See? There's its head and the body and her four stubby legs and there's her tail." He looked at me with his hazel eyes. They were so different from Luke's baby blue ones. These were playful. Luke's were serious. "Happy now?"

"Why does she have stubby legs? Why can't she have sexy legs?"

"She's a _dog_!"

"No, she's a _cloud dog_, but why does she have stubby legs?"

"Because you have stubby legs Ridley."

I gasped and looked at my legs. "Do I really have stubby legs?"

Danny laughed. I liked his laugh, it was warm and deep. "No you don't have stubby legs. I was joking. You Ridley Davis have nice sexy legs."

"You think so?" I asked batting my eyes.

"I know so."

I sighed and turned my head to look at Danny. I'll admit he was great. He was a great guy and a great athlete too. Not to mention he was great in bed. But that's just my personal opinion.

"Ridley?" He asked.

"Yeah Danny."

"Were you ever going to tell me that you liked my cousin?"

I sat up. "He's you half cousin Danny."

"My half cousin." He corrected himself quietly. "Were you ever going to tell me?" I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "Never mind. I don't want to know. Are you going to the Winter Formal?"

Ah yes. The Winter Formal. Every year we have a Winter Formal and a theme to go with it. Last year we had 80's which wasso cliché... to say the least. This year it's supposed to be classy and elegant.

If you hadn't of guessed Beth's the head of the dance committee.

"Yes, I am going." I answered. "I'm thinking of going stag."

He nodded and looked at his watch. "I should get you home." He said.

I nodded. "Could you take me to my mom's restaurant."

He nodded. We got up and he took the stuff inside while I waited next to the car. He unlocked it and we got inside. The ride back to town was quiet. Neither of us said a word. We just let the music do all the talking. Or singing if you wanted to get literal. He came up to my mom's restaurant and I got out. His question popped back in my head. _Were you ever going to tell me that you liked my cousin_? I held the car door open and put my head in. "Remember the question you asked me at the beach? About Luke and if I was ever going to tell you that I liked him?"

He nodded. "Yeah I remember. I'm the one that asked it Ridley."

"Danny, I don't think that I was ever going to tell you."

He gave me a sad smile. "Somehow I knew that was going to be the answer."

I closed the door and watched him drive off.

* * *

I walked into my mom's office and sat in her extra chair. "You were going to tell me that you skipped today, right?"

"Yes mom, I was going to tell you." I answered.

"And you were going to tell me that you skipped with Danny Scott right."

I stayed silent. Was I going to tell her? No I didn't think so.

She sighed and looked at me. "So which one do you like better? Him or his cousin?"

"I don't know mom."

And I honestly didn't know.

* * *

OkayChapter fourdone. Do you know how many times I've had to re-do this chapter because my computer decided to rebel against me? So many times that I'm about to scream. So I think there's going to be at least three or four more chapters left until its done. I don't know I'm going to see where this is going.

Be ready for a semi surprise. Luke is going to do something. At least I hope he will if I can fit it in.

Onto my wonderful reviewers!

Jeytonlover: A love triangle? Maybe so. But I'm warning you right now, this story may not end the way you want it to. So please if it doesn't end the way you want it to don't kill me! Hehehe. How did you like the skipping part? I am so happy that this is one of your favorites. I just hope that it stays this way!

Brucas4ever: I really liked how Ridley stood up for herself too. Go Ridley! I got the name from Sophia's character off of Nip/Tuck when she was on it. Did you hear what happened though? Chad and Sophia are getting a divorce! I nearly cried when I heard! Hope you liked the update!

HelenItsme: Me too. I like Danny so much more. Ridley is just cool. She is totally the mini version of Brooke.

OthandScottLuver: Thank you. Luke needed someone to yell at him. He was getting too cocky.

OTHLover04: I'm glad that you liked it.

Crazy: I am so glad that you gave this story a try. I'm hoping that it all goes well.

CeCe: After begging you and begging you to read my stories you finally read one. Just one? Why couldn't you read all of it? I'm very mad at you, you know. No I'm not. I'm just joking. I love you. Would you like to know why? Because you're my sister and its part of my _How to be the ideal older sister for dummies_ manual. Your life is more confusing than mine and you're younger than me. That has to be against the sisterly law or something. Love you lots too!

Anyways thank you guys a lot! If I forgot anyone feel free to bash me!

Yours Truly

**Books.**


	5. A BlueEyed Boy Tells A Story

Disclaimer: I would love to say that I own Nathan, however I don't. I would love to own Keith, just because I absolutely love him, but I don't. I would love to say that I'm exactly like Brooke minus that entire whole entire slut thing, but I'm not. I utterly wish that they'd boot Haley off the show, but I'm pretty sure they won't.

In a nutshell, what I'm trying to say is; I got nothing.

Please do not sue. I'm not in the mood for a court hearing.

Summary: Everyone knew that Brooke Davis was the town slut; it was only fate that her daughter be the exact same way.

* * *

Tangled Emotions Of A Teenage Ridley Davis.

Chapter 5: A Blue-Eyed Boy Tells A Story.

The next week on a Friday was when Luke and I were in the courtyard wrapping up our Video. We were the first ones to actually use the video recorder.

I think it was because Luke wanted to be done working with me.

"I'm not special and I don't think I'm cocky." _No you just think you're better than everybody else_. "I don't like hurting people's feelings." _You just don't care about mine_. "And I hate how people are quick to judge others." _Like me?_ "I'm just a normal teenage boy." _A normal hot teenage boy_. "With his reasons." _What reasons_?

He paused and I took that as my cue to shut the video recorder. I did just that and I started to pack up my things. He stayed sitting on the one of the picnic tables. I had just put the video recorder around my neck and turned my back to him when he started to speak. "Everything was fine before you and your mother came."

I stopped turned and looked at him. "What?" I snapped. "What the Hell does that mean?"

"My mother and father were happy when you and your mother weren't here. I was closer to Danny. When you two came it was like entering into the twilight zone. And it wasn't a twilight zone where everything was nice. Everything turned ugly." I realized what he was doing. He was telling me why he hated me so much. I walked towards him and sat down next to him on the picnic table. "When you first came to town both you and your mother were what everyone talked about for weeks, months even." _More like years_. "Whenever Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley would come over that's all the adults would talk about. How your mother was a slut and you were most likely going to end up like her."

"Did you think that was true?" I asked him.

"I didn't know what to think. I didn't see you until two weeks after you came. I remember that day so well. Beth and I were ten and Danny was eleven and a half. My mom and Aunt Haley dragged us all shopping with them. We were going into the food-court when we saw you and your mom sitting at a table drinking smoothies." I remember what smoothie it was too. Raspberry Lemonade. "You were in that little pink dress with your hair in two low braided pig-tails. You looked so pretty. I remember thinking, 'Wow she's so pretty. It's like staring at a real life Barbie.'" I loved how he said that. He mimicked a child's voice.

"What changed your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Wait I'm confused." I said shaking my head. "I thought you hated me."

He looked at me and gave me a smirk. "Did I ever actually say that I hated you?"

I shook my head. "I thought that you implied it."

"Everyone loved you. Scratch that, all the boys loved you. Danny the most. Danny thought the sun rose and set on you." I blushed. "Beth hated you though. She still does hate you." _Tell me about it._ "No one was on Beth's side. The girls that know Beth think she's an idiot for what she does to you because they all idolize you." _Wow. I never knew I was so liked_. "I had to be the one on Beth's side. She counted on me and I didn't want to let her down." He took a pause and tilted his head to the side. "I don't hate you and I still definitely think that you're pretty." _Boy, you're doing wonders for my ego_. "But…" _Jesus, he just had to ruin it didn't he?_ "I can't leave Beth. She's family. Danny…Danny and Beth never really got along and you were something like an angel to him. So I hope you know that I don't hate you, but I can't leave Beth. Just like you can't leave your mother." _I wouldn't change my mother for the world._

We sat in silence. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. His head came forwards and mine inched up to meet his. "Think of this as a hello and nice to meet you kiss." I nodded. He kissed me…and there was nothing. After everything I've been through there was nothing in the kiss. I heard the doors open and close, but I didn't think anything of it.

If I thought nothing of it why did I feel like I just did something wrong?

* * *

While walking home I realized something. Christmas break was coming up rapidly. It was the day after tomorrow and tomorrow being the Winter Formal.

Crap. How much of an idiot could I be?

I walked towards the house and noticed that our car was there. My mom never came home during the afternoon. I walked faster and reached my front door. I opened it and stepped inside. There were three suitcases already zipped up and packed and another two were open. "Mom!" I called out.

She came out of the living room. Her hair was wrapped up in a bandana. "Riddle." She breathed.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked looking around.

She took a shaky breath and sat down on the floor. I sat down beside her. "I had to shut down the restaurant. It wasn't doing too well. Apparently because we owned it, the people of this town were Hell-bent on getting us out of here. I stalled it as long as I could, but I can't do it anymore. Besides the restaurants in L.A. need my attention." She looked at me with tears gathering in her eyes. "Riddle, they won. We have to move."

"Mom, people are assholes. Don't worry everything will be alright." I told her.

She cried. My mother, Brooke Davis broke down and cried in my arms. "Shh…don't worry everything will be alright."

When Luke told me that he couldn't leave Beth's side I guess I was sort of angry but I know why now. Maybe Danny and Beth never did get along and maybe Beth hated me because I somehow, in her eyes stole her brother away from her, but if Beth couldn't have Danny as the brother she always wanted she _needed_ to have Luke.

Just like I _needed_ to have my mother.

* * *

I left the house at 11:30 that night. I needed to get some fresh air. I finished helping my mom pack. I walked by River-Court and stared at it. There were so many stories that my mom told me about this place. To her it was a landmark; to me it was a basketball court with a few benches. I heard footsteps and I turned around. I put a hand to my heart. "Danny." I breathed. "You scared me."

I couldn't see him clearly because he was about ten feet in front of me, but the next thing I knew his lips came crashing down on mine. _Two half-cousins in one day. Score for me_.

The scary thing was, was that when Luke kissed me, I felt nothing. Right now, while I'm getting kissed passionately by Danny I felt something so sharp. It swirled around me making me almost dizzy. My stomach burst into a million butterflies. He took his lips away from mine and laid his forehead against mine. "It wasn't just a one night stand for me." He said. He turned around and walked away.

I was beginning to think that it wasn't just a one night stand for me either.

* * *

Okay Chapter 5 now is done. I realized something while going over the story. Right at the beginning when it says the chapter title and the chapter number it said two for like three chapters and I apologize. I didn't realize it until now, so I fixed this chapter but I couldn't fix the other one. I'm really sorry!

Onto my reviewers:

Riza-4789: Don't even worry about not reviewing! I'm glad you like both the other chapters and I hope that you liked this one as well.

HeavenLeigh88: Thank you and I think they should get together too. But I don't know. You'll have to wait and see.

Crazy: Thank you so much and I hope you liked the update.

Brucas4Ever: I know! I hope they work it out too. I don't really like Brooke and Lucas together all that much but I just adore Chad and Sophia! I really hope they work it out because I wouldn't like it if one quit the show because of the tension. The funny thing is, is that, that was the only episode of Nip/Tuck that I watched!

Kaos2405: I'm really glad that you liked it.

JeytonLover: I'm scaring myself trust me. I'm glad Danny isn't uptight either. I don't like uptight guys. They annoy me. I have one friend and he is so uptight that he sometimes annoys me and I have another friend who is just so outgoing and outspoken that I cry myself laughing all the time. So I get the best of both worlds! You know what? I'm glad you're here until the end. Which I think will be next chapter. I keep my stories short. It's a curse I have.

Cutiek88: I picture Danny and Luke exactly like their fathers and Beth exactly like her mother Haley. (Shudders) Does anyone else hate Haley as much as I do? I am such a Nathan lover. Holy crap, do I love that man! I'm glad that you think I'm doing a good job.

Thank you everyone so much! If I missed anyone at all, please feel free to bash my head in. Fugitively speaking of course.

Yours Truly

**Books**.


	6. A SongFull Goodbye

Disclaimer: I would love to say that I own Nathan, however I don't. I would love to own Keith, just because I absolutely love him, but I don't. I would love to say that I'm exactly like Brooke minus that entire whole entire slut thing, but I'm not. I utterly wish that they'd boot Haley off the show, but I'm pretty sure they won't.

In a nutshell, what I'm trying to say is; I got nothing.

Please do not sue. I'm not in the mood for a court hearing.

Summary: Everyone knew that Brooke Davis was the town slut; it was only fate that her daughter be the exact same way.

* * *

Tangled Emotions Of A Teenage Ridley Davis.

Chapter 6: A Song-full Goodbye.

I walked home dazed. My stomach was still unsettled from the kiss. It was a good kiss. Even better than I remember. My lips tingled and I felt numb. Not a bad kind of numb, but a good kind of numb.

I felt like I was walking on cloud nine.

I got home and walked through the doors. Everything seemed so empty. I saw my mom on the couch and sat next to her. "When do we leave?" I asked. I had a feeling that we were leaving soon, but I wanted to know how soon.

"The morning after your Winter Formal." She answered. She kept on looking straight ahead, not bothering to look at me.

Damn. That was soon.

"I never thought that you would give up." I told her.

"I never knew that I would give up either."

"Than why are you letting them win?"

She sighed and finally looked at me. "Do you know the reason why I brought us here in the first place?"

I took a wild guess. "To experiment with the restaurant?"

"That was part of it," She admitted. "But it wasn't the main reason. Moving to L.A. was probably the best decision I had ever made. I got away from Tree Hill, something I'd wanted to do for a long time and started over somewhere new. Then, you came along and made my life so much better." I smiled. I loved getting compliments. It was the selfish side of me. "I would look at you playing and having the time of your life and think back to the days when I was here. It was an instant reaction and I had no control over it. It would be like the movies, automatically going into flashbacks. You made my life complete but there was something wrong and I knew exactly what it is."

"A husband?" I teased.

She smiled and shook her head. "No. Not a husband Riddle, it was closure." Closure? Who the Hell needed closure anymore? "I never thought that we'd stay here for six years I had only planned out two. When you said that you wanted to stay four years ago, we stayed. But a girl can only stay for so long until her demons decide to come out again. In this case the demons aren't coming from me, they're coming from you."

My jaw went slack. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Riddle, you're my daughter and I know what you're like. You're acting exactly like me when I was your age. I love you understand that, but also understand that this is a small town and small town people can be viscous and they won't stop at anything to make your life Hell."

I shook my head at her. "You always tell me not to break. You always tell me not to give people the satisfaction of winning. You always tell me not to fall down but you're just a hypocrite! Look at you! You fell."

"I'll admit it, I fell and I fell hard. But Riddle you know that when you fall down you always get back up. It may take awhile but it happens. When I left Tree Hill I had fallen. I'd fallen harder than anytime I'd fallen before and I left, because that's what I thought was the right thing to do." She got up and walked towards the stairs. She stopped at the bottom. "Falling down is hard, but getting back up is harder. That's why we need to go back. We can pick up our lives piece by piece."

"We're not leaving because they want us out are we?" I asked.

"We're leaving because its time."

"How would you know?" I snapped back bitterly.

"When you look deep and hard you'll know that you've done everything you needed to do."

"Have you done everything you needed to do mom?"

She took awhile to answer but she did. "Yes I did."

"What did you need to do?" I questioned.

"I needed to move on."

She walked up the steps leaving me alone on the couch immersed in my thoughts.

I liked Danny but I loved my mother.

* * *

I skipped school that day and decided to stay at home to get ready for the Winter Formal. I helped my mom do some more packing and put the finishing touches to finalize our move.

Eight o'clock rolled around and I was standing in front of my mirror. This was the last dance that I was going to in Tree Hill. I took a deep breath. This was ridiculous. I've never been this nervous before.

"You look gorgeous Riddle." My moms said softly. I turned around and smiled at her. "Come down when you're ready I'll drive you."

I nodded. "I'll be down in a minute." She nodded and left me alone in my packed up room. Everything was empty except the clothes on the floor and my closet mirror. I smiled at my reflection. I did look gorgeous. My dress was a white halter dress, that stopped at the knees with the chest and straps a golden color and my hair was in low-braids…just for the old days. On my feet I had on gold ballet slippers look-alike. They tied around my legs in a thick gold ribbon.

I took one last look and made my way downstairs.

It was time to face the music.

And this time, the music had better be good.

* * *

When my mom dropped me off I went straight for the bathroom. I walked in and was surprised to see Amelia there in the corner. "What are you doing in here?" I asked her.

She looked surprised that I was talking to her. "I'm nervous." She said.

"Me too." I told her. I held out my hand to her. "I'm here alone and you probably came alone right?" She nodded. "So let's go out together." She took a moment to hesitate but she took my hand anyways. "Awesome."

We walked out of the bathroom. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

I looked at her. "Think of it was my one good deed before I leave."

She smiled and I sent a thank-you that she didn't ask about me leaving. We walked into the gym and looked around. People stared and Amelia bent her head down. I squeezed her hand. I pointed to where Burke Reynolds was sitting. Burke was smart and cute, not to mention a great basket-ball player, but most of all he was nice. I think I was the only one who noticed that he always looked at Amelia. "Go talk to him." I urged her.

"He's a jock." She said.

"He'll surprise you, trust me."

She left and I was alone once more. Not long after, Luke appeared at my side. "You said that you wanted to show the school that you aren't the brainless slut some made you out to be, well here's your shining moment." Before I knew it he was pushing me towards the stage. I tried to plant my feet on the ground but he kept pushing. I was at the stage and Luke was climbing up. He tapped into the microphone. Everyone was silent. "We all know her." He started. _No way_. "We all love to love her or love to hate her." _Thanks Luke_. "But here she is singing a song. Miss Ridley Davis."

I could hear the crickets. Luke looked at me beckoning me to the stage. I shook my head. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Don't waste out time Luke!" A voice yelled. I growled. Beth. She wanted to rough it, I'd rough it. I walked up the stage and stood on it. The band that was playing looked at me like I grew another head. I said something to them and they nodded smiling. I took the microphone from Luke.

"You're so dead." I muttered. I looked out at the crowd. I could see Amelia and she was smiling at me so wide that I thought her face would split. Beth was fuming. That was to be expected though. I saw Danny in the back and he raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. I looked back at the band and nodded. The first chords of the song started.

_Stuck in a world  
No longer turnin'  
Always the girl waiting for somethin'  
Too many days Walkin around sleepin'  
Open my eyes, I'm tired of dreamin'_

It was one of my favorite songs that I watched on T.V. once. I looked at Danny and focused only on him.

_I wanna run with the reckless emotion  
Find out if love is the size of an ocean  
Even if I crash down and burn out  
At least I'm gonna know what it's like  
to feel alive_

I started to feel the song and feel the rhythm and the words.

_(heya heya yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_The sun on my face  
lights up the city  
Maybe in love or just learning to be  
on my two feet  
I can only imagine  
I'll say the words  
and believe it'll happen_

_I wanna run with the reckless emotion  
Find out if love is the size of an ocean  
Even if I crash down or burn out  
At least I'm gonna know what it's like  
to feel alive_

My favorite part was coming up and there was no way I was messing it up.

_They think they know me  
but how can they know me  
I'm getting to know myself  
I'm finally ready to be somebody  
With a story to tell_

_I wanna run with the reckless emotion  
Find out if love is the size of an ocean  
Even if I crash down or burn out  
At least I'm gonna know what it's like  
I wanna feel til' my heart breaks wide open  
I wanna blaze like a fire that's rollin'  
Even if I crash down or burn out  
At least I'm gonna know what it's like  
to feel alive_

_Oh I feel alive.._

I finished the song and the students started to applaud.

I looked at Danny again.

It was funny how a song could pin-point exactly what I was feeling.

* * *

The Winter Formal was over and I was outside when Danny came up to me. We stood in silence while the people exited the gym. A lot came to congratulate me and tell me that I did a good job. Amelia hugged me and I noticed that she was wearing Burke's jacket. I looked at him and smiled. "Take care of her Burke." He promised he would.

I turned around to look at Danny. It was now or never. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning." I said to him.

"I know." He kept on staring straight ahead.

"How did you know?"

"My parents were talking about it and I overheard them."

Silence overcame us again. "I think I'm ready."

He smiled and turned around towards me. "You've always been ready Ridley. You just had to reach deep and find the courage." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little wrapped box. He kissed my cheek. "Happy early birthday."

He walked away from me.

But this time I didn't feel entirely alone.

* * *

"Do we have everything?" My mom asked.

I looked around. "Yep. It looks like it."

"Well then, let's get going."

I looked at my house and smiled softly. It was time to get going wasn't it? I got in the car and fastened my seat-belt. When my mom started the car I reached into my pocket and pulled out the box. I un-wrapped it and lifted the box open. I laughed when I saw a ring, with a piece of paper underneath it. My mom looked at me and chuckled softly.

I unfolded the paper.

_It's a promise ring. And by the way it's never good-bye with us._

_Love always and forever_

_Danny Scott._

I put the ring on my finger.

He was right. It was never good-bye with us.

"Mom. What's Tree Hill to you?" I asked.

"Tree Hill to me is the past." She answered.

"Me too." I looked at my ring. "Well maybe something's. Other things I think will always be there."

"They always are."

So maybe tangled emotions aren't always tangled when you've got your priorities right.

* * *

Sniff, sniff, it's done. I know I know a lot of you are going to probably hate me for how I finished this but what can I say? That's the way I write. I just want to say thank you so much to all of the people who reviewed and helped me. I owe you guys' big time, for putting up with me, Lol. Anyways one last big shout out's to the wonderful people of It nearly broke my heart writing that she had to close the restaurant too. I am also glad that she felt nothing for Luke. It's Danny all the way! Thank you for reviewing!

A.Sawyer: Ridley and Brooke do rock don't they? I love them. Thank you for reviewing.

JeytonLover: I know that I made you sad and I am really sorry! They probably is so much to go into but I'm the kind of person who doesn't elaborate to much on things. Especially in stories. I guess I like to keep people guessing. It's a curse I say. I'm sad to see this end but all good things must come to an end right? Thanks for all the reviews, they were very helpful.

IluvDanBen33: I'm glad you thought it was awesome! Thanks a bunches.

Clemsontigerchic: I liked the Luke and Ridley scene too. It made him human don't you think? At first I was thinking Luke and Ridley but Danny and Ridley are just so much better. Thanks for the reviews.

Riza-4789: I wasn't able to watch the premier how was it? Was it good? Oh I hope you have to tell me what happened! I'm glad you have a new perspective on Danny. Hope you liked the story. Thanks for the review.

Crazy: Usually I wouldn't want Brooke to give up either but it fit the story so I had to make her move and sort of give up. She didn't exactly give up she just moved on. Which I think is perfectly healthy. But I love her for her courage and strength too!Thank you for the review!

Chadslover: Thank you so much.

Anon: Wow you're making me blush. Is it really that good? Wow, I never knew that it could be that good. But thank you again because you're just making my day right now. Ridley is definitely a cool person to write and its fun too. Thank you again!

Brucas4Ever: I'm happy Danny kissed her too. It's like finally! I love Chad and Sophia too. On the show I would rather Nathan and Brooke but that's just me. Thank you.

Rebecca: I've updated. And I hoped that you liked it.

SuperJew77: I hated to end the story but I had too. If I let stories drag out to long I loose interest in them. That's why I usually do one-shots. But I've done a few chapter stories too. Don't worry about not reviewing it's no problem. I'm glad you like the story and the people in it. Thanks you so much.

Nikki: Danny does seem sweet doesn't he? I just love him. Hehehe. I'm glad you think my story is awesome. Thanks.

OTHandScottlover: The way I pronounce Ridley's name is Rid-Lee. That's how I pronounce it. I just spell it Ridley. Danny and Ridley weren't my first couple but Danny grew on me and then he grew on Ridley so I had to put the two together. It just makes them so cool and sweet. Thank you for think I write well. And thank you for the review.

Alright I think that's everybody if it isn't than I am so so so sorry. I know that I said thank at every end of my response to your review but I put the Thank you's there because I mean it.

Thank you everybody so much!

You guys Rock!

Yours truly

**_Books._**


	7. Disclaimer for Song

Disclaimer: I would love to say that I own Nathan, however I don't. I would love to own Keith, just because I absolutely love him, but I don't. I would love to say that I'm exactly like Brooke minus that entire whole entire slut thing, but I'm not. I utterly wish that they'd boot Haley off the show, but I'm pretty sure they won't.

In a nutshell, what I'm trying to say is; I got nothing.

Please do not sue. I'm not in the mood for a court hearing.

* * *

Author's Note.

Okay so apparently the song in the last chapter I forgot to put the disclaimer. It's not mine. It's Melissa O'Neil's single _Alive._ Sorry for the inconvenience.

But while I'm here…

Thank you all so much! Its amazing what you all do to my ego!

Yours truly

Books

P.S. Who knows maybe I'll do another story?


End file.
